Solenoid valves are known as injection valves, for example, from the related art, in different embodiments. Magnetic injection valves, which, in the area of the armature in the housing, include a nonmagnetic separation, i.e., a nonmagnetic region, are able to open faster than valves without such a separation of the magnetic circuit under the same conditions. However, because of the separation of the magnetic circuit, the closing times are worse.